Going and Coming
by omgluvr24
Summary: Daine, Numair and Alanna are transported to Hogwarts when one of Numair's experimental spells goes wrong. But how will they get back?
1. Going

I finished one of my stories and you know what that means, I have an opening in my three story at a time limit! So anyway, this is my first crossover, so let's see how this goes. I've read other Tamora Pierce/Harry Potter crossovers but nobody finishes them! It annoys me. So here is my version. It's set after Realms of the Gods by maybe a year and during the sixth book of HP.

Disclaimer: Stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling or Tamora Pierce. You should be able to figure out which.

Daine. He had to find Daine. There. She was there. Why wasn't she shapeshifted? It didn't look like she had even changed, judging by her clothed state. Numair rushed over to her. Scarlet was staining her shirt. There was no time to inspect it, he had to find a healer. Alanna, where was she? There, by the woods. He ran to her, not noticing the men charging towards her. By the time he reached her, he realized how weak she was. He had to move them both. But how? There was something, but it was very risky. He had never tried a teleportation spell and wasn't sure where they would end up but right now their safety was more important. Taking hold of the knight's wrist and still holding his lover, he spun, speaking in Old Thak. Threre was blackness then silence and darkness. But not black. There was light, about half a mile away. Alanna had fainted as he held her. He had to get them to healer, soon. He cursed his magic for being so powerful, for not letting him heal. He shook Alanna, seeing if she could wake up. She did and they walked, Alanna being half dragged, towards the castle.

Harry was picking at his chicken. He wasn't really hungry and he was pretty sure that Snape would make him do something absolutly disgusting for detention, so what was the use? He was still pondering that first meeting he had had with Dumbledore just last week. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the banging of the door to the outside, the one by the teacher's table. McGonagall rushed to get it. She opened the door, and began talking to whoever was on the other side. "Albus." She called, gesturing for him to hurry. Dumbledore got up, and so did Snape. Why was Snape going over there? McGonagall hadn't asked for him to come over. Harry looked around at the rest of the school. Nobody was talking now, all of the focus was on the door and whoever was there. Snape walked quickly to Madam Pomfrey. When did Snape walk quickly? _This must be important. _Harry thought. Then he, and everyone else, saw what was going on, sort of. A girl, maybe a few years older than him, was being levitated away. Blood soaked her shirt. There were two other people who were being helped to walk there by Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. One was a tall man with long black hair. He reminded Harry of Snape, but his skin was tanner and he had more smile lines in his face. The other was a woman, somewhere in her thirties. She was very short, with bright red hair. As she walked past him, he saw that her eyes were purple.

"Did you see those people?" Harry asked once they had taken their usual seats in the common room.

"_What _on earth were they wearing. They look like they're from midevil times." Ron said, opening his bag to get started on his homework.

"I'm really worried about that girl. She looked terribly injured." Hermione said. She hadn't even started her homework, which was odd, because she was usually the first to be done.

"She'll be fine, 'Mione. Madam Pomfrey can fix anything. But that other woman, her eyes were _purple." _He exclaimed, emphasizing the color.

"Purple? That's odd." Hermioned said. "Though she could have charmed them to look that way." She pondered.

"I just want to know who they are." Ron stated. The other two nodded in agreement.

Numair sat worridly by Daine's bed. She should wake up soon. The healer, Madam Pomfrey, was a really odd one. she used potions and a wooden stick to heal her and Alanna. But he was rather sure that it worked because Alanna had woken up just and hour ago and, even though she was sleeping now, was fine.

"N'mair." Daine croaked. Her eyes were wide, taking in their odd surroundings. This was a very strange place. He poured water from the pitcher into the glass and handed it to her. She gulped it down greedily. "Where are we?" She asked as she placed the empty cup on the bedside table.

"I don't know. You see, you were hurt and Alanna was drained and we were about to be killed. I used a teleportation spell, it was the only way to keep you safe. We had to get here as soon as possible, you were bleeding a lot. No, don't sit up, you aren't fully healed yet." He said, brushing a stray curl from her face.

"How will we get back?" She asked.

"I....I don't know." He admittedd.

Remember reveiw with constructive crit. - Emma


	2. Talk and Yell

Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reveiws.

Disclaimer - Not mine

Today was a Sunday. A horrid, dreadful sunday, full of quidditch practice in the rain and countless scrolls of parcment's worth of essays. When he voiced such complaints, Hermione came up with her retort "Well, Harry, you signed up for Quiditch, didn't you and you have to remain loyal to the team. And you've no one to blame but yourself for all that homework, you barely did any this past week." He just scowled at her. Ron, for the most part, was attempting to look invisible and avoid repremadation from Hermione about his slacking. "Oh. Oh! Look! The people, the ones who came the other day, they're sitting up there, at the teacher's table."

And so they were. The short, redheaded woman who would have fit right in with the weaslys, minus her strange eyes, was eating food like there was no tomarrow, not caring at all for her manners. The tall man and the girl who had been hurt were whispering to each other, eating at a slower pace. The girl kept glancing up at him, worridly. He looked down at her so sincerly that Harry thought that had they been closer in age, they would have made a very nice couple. They were all dressed in regular wizard's robes now, as opposed to the strange, old fashioned clothes they had been wearing earlier. "I wonder who they are." He mused aloud.

Numair looked around the office nervously. There were a number of strange objects, almost all of which he would like to examine. There was also a brightly coloured bird, the likes of which he had never seen. Daine would have been conversing with it, if she was well. Right now, she was dosing in a oversized armchair behind the desk. He assumed that was where the office's owner usually sat, but right now he let her be. Alanna was examining a sword, with a ruby in the hilt. It looked somewhat like the sword she had described to him from her childhood, lightening.

"Hello." A man with a soft voice said. He looked very old but wise nonetheless. He made for his seat behind the desk but found that it was inhabited.

"I'm sorry, here let me-" He was cut off as the old man held up a hand.

"Do not wake her, she needs her rest. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. You may call me -"

"Hogwarts? Is that what this school is called. What is it, a pig farm?" Alanna asked. She was jumpy and did not like being in a new and unknown place.

"No, my dear, we do not raise livestock. Now, as I was saying, you may call me Albus, this is Minerva" He gestured to a woman who looked to be in her fifties with a stern look and a tight bun at the nape of her neck. "and this is Severus." This man had black hair, not as soft as Numair's, a large nose, and pale skin.

"I am Numair Salmalin, this is Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau and my student, Veralidaine Sarrasri, is in your chair." He said, using their formal names. He sat down as Alanna had a few minutes ago.

"Sir Alanna? Forgive me, but you are a woman." The woman, Minerva, said.

"I am the sole lady knight and King's Champion of Tortall. Where are we?" Alanna said, completly changing the subject.

"You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The younger man said with a sneer.

"Yes, but what country is that in?" Numair explained. Alanna looked like her temper was setting in, set off by the man with a sneer.

"England, of course." Minerva said. "Surely, you know where that is?" She asked.

"No." Numair admitted

"Numair." Alanna said, her voice dangerously low.

"Alanna, I don't beleive this is the time to-"

"YOU TOOK US OUT OF THE COUNTRY? TO A PLACE WE'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU? I HAVE A FAMILY, NUMAIR, AND A JOB! I KNOW YOU DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE A TRUE PROFESSION BUT I DO! AND DAINE, IN HER STATE, NUMAIR, HOW COULD YOU?" She was yelling at him full time now. He put a hand over her mouth.

"I didn't _mean _to. And what state is Daine in?" He asked, his curiousity triggered.

"She didn't tell you?" Alanna asked.

"No, she-"

"Not to interupt, but we must ask, how long will you be staying with us?" Albus asked.

"Ask _the mage. He's _the one who got us into this mess and _he'll _get us out of it, right, Numair?" She said, pointing the sword she had been inspecting at his throat.

"Alanna, of course Numair will get us out of this, he's one of the world's best mages. For god's sake, he turned someone into a _tree! _Surely this cannot be much harder?" Daine had awoken sometime, probably during Alanna's yelling fit.

"Ah, Veralidaine, you are up." Albus said. Daine made a face at her full name.

"Daine, please, er, sir." She said, not sure of these people's names. After introductions to Daine, they were shown to their own individual rooms where they would be housed. They thanked them endlessly before falling to sleep, tired after so much talking, and yelling on Alanna's part.

R&R!


	3. Mrs Norris

Ok, so this is chapter 3 in Going and Coming.

"Daine?"

"Not now. It's not a good time right now."

"You do have to tell him." She was reprimanded.

"Not necessarily," she informed Alanna.

"Not necessarily? What is your master plan, then?" The lioness asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She said, walking faster down the castle, or was it a palace? She was confused. She was also looking for the dining hall that they had been led to every other mealtime and now she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"What are you two talking about up there?" Numair asked as he, too, walked faster to catch up with them.

"Later, Numair, I'll tell you later." Daine said, looking up at him earnestly.

"You'd better-"

"I will, Alanna." Daine said, cutting her off. Where was this dining hall? Why did these staircases keep moving? Whoever had designed this palace was not a very good architect. "Excuse me. You there!" She called to a trio of students. One had hair to match Alanna's, though he was much taller, one wore spectacles and had messy black hair and the last, a girl, had frizzy brown hair and was only an inch taller than Daine herself.

"Oh." the girl was the first to talk "Er, hello."

"Hi. Do you know where the dining hall is?" Daine asked, trying to keep annoyance from her voice as the people stared at her.

"There's no dining hall." the redhead blurted out.

"Shh, Ron." The girl elbowed him. "She means the Great Hall."

"Oh. Yeah, you just walk down to the portrait of Sir Cadogan, take a left and walk pretty far down, but not really far down because then you'll go into Slytherin zone and they're always mean about that, then you take the stairs, but mind that they go right, not left or you'll end up near McGonagall, and then you're in the entrance hall and you just have to go through the big double doors," The redhead, Ron, explained. The Tortallans just stared at him.

"Ron, you're being tactless," The girl said to Ron. To them she said, "We'll show you there. I'm Hermione Granger, this," she gestured to Ron, "is Ron Weasley and this," she gestured to the other boy, "is Harry Potter." Harry winced, waiting for them to stare at him. They barely glanced at him. "Haven't you ever heard of Harry Potter?" Hermione asked; she was also shocked at their reaction.

"Why should we?" Alanna demanded.

"Now Alanna, be nice. Perhaps he is popular at their little school. No, we have not heard of him. I am Numair Salmalin, this is Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, and this is Veralidaine Sarrasri, who prefers to be known as Daine." He added at his lover's glare.

"Where are you from?" The popular Harry asked as Hermione led them to the dining - or Great Hall.

"Tortall," Numair replied smoothly.

"Ha, funny. There's no such thing as Tortall, mate, whatever that is anyway," Ron said, laughing. "Where are you really from?"

"We are actually from Tortall," Daine insisted. "Well, I'm not. I live there now but I was born in Galla, Numair was born in Tyra, but we both live in Tortall now. Alanna was born at Fief Trebond and disguised herself as a boy to become a knight. Surely you've heard of one of us?" She asked.

"Should we?" Harry inquired.

"I am the Wildmage, the only one in the world, Numair is one of seven black robe mages in the world and Alanna is the only lady knight for centuries and the King's Champion," Daine informed them.

"Mages? Don't you mean wizards? And where're your wands?" Ron asked.

"No, mages and what are wands?" Numair asked, his curiosity kicking in.

"A wand is a tool used by wizards and witches to channel magical powers. Most spells are done with the aid of wands. It is possible to do magic without a wand, but is very difficult and requires much concentration and skill. Only advanced wizards can perform spells without the use of wands," Hermione spurted out. She was definitely a bookworm. "Are you very highly skilled?" She asked, stopping and turning around.

"Well, I'm not." Alanna said. "I'm pretty powerful but not that much, Daine and Numair certainly are."

"Can I - we - see your magic?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, what do you want to see?" Numair asked, always ready to show off.

"Numair, I don't think this is really the time." Alanna said through gritted teeth.

"Of course it is, Alanna, they're curious children who want to see an excellent mage do amazing magic. Mind, I'll probably make something explode. Daine, would you mind showing them something?" Numair asked his student.

"I suppose, are there any animals here?" Daine questioned, turning her attention to the trio.

"Not really, there's Mrs. Norris, the evil cat who's out to get us, but I don't know where she is," Ron said.

"That's not a problem, she's on her way. And not all animals are evil, perhaps she's mistreated," Daine replied absently

"Mistreated? Filch loves her and probably - hey, how do you know she's coming?" Harry asked abruptly.

"I am a wildmage, remember?" Daine said. Really, what were they teaching at schools these days?

"What's a wildmage?" Hermione quired.

"A mage who has a special bond with animals," Numair informed them. Daine nodded.

"I can talk to animals, see into their minds, heal them, and shape shift," she said, listing off her abilities. "Ah, and here is Mrs. Norris." She took a tailor's seat in front of the cat. After several minutes, she looked up. "Years ago, when she was first brought to this palace, a student kicked her. She was never the same after that, that's why she's so mean, she's afraid she'll get hurt again. I've assured her that if she's nicer, nobody will kick her. Can you make sure no one does?" She asked them.

"We can try, but it's not like we can really control everyone," Hermione said, squirming uncomfortably under the older girl's gaze.  
"

Well, if that's done, can we please get some food?" Alanna said all too  
patiently. Ron nodded in agreement and led them the rest of the way to the  
Great Hall.

Ok. Thanks to my betas for getting this back to me so I can post this. Thank you to whatever company makes advil, too, because that really helped my wrist (you see, i broke it.) Review please! - Emma


	4. Decisions

Alright, let's see how this goes, but I cannot for the life of me figure out how this is going to turn out!

Numair worked everyday on trying to find a way to get back. Often he was joined by Alanna. It wasn't until they had been at the unfamiliar school that Numair came running towards Daine as she made her way to follow a group of teenagers her age to herbology class, or as Daine referred to it, "Plant Class".

"Daine!" She turned, getting knocked by the group as she ran against the current. "Daine, we've got it!"

"We can go back home? Now?" She asked, jumping up and down, excited to be home at last.

"Well, not quite yet." He said, looking down.

"What? Why not?"

"I used up a lot of my gift trying to figure it out and I have to have all of my power to get us there safely. The risks are far too high, there are so many things that could go wrong in the first place, and performing with very little of my gift could kill at least one of us. Why so eager to get home?"

"Nothing, I just miss it and don't understand this place here." She lied walking in a pointless circle. But Numair knew her too well and spotted the lie.

"That's not true. What is it?"

"Numair..." She looked down. She wasn't sure if this was the right time or place to tell him, but he wouldn't give up at all. "Numair, I'm pregnant."

"You're...you're what?!" He asked, shocked. Whatever he had thought it was, that wasn't it. "But you have a charm." He protested, once the facts had sunken in.

'It came off, Numair." She said quietly. "When I was shapeshifting all the time for the war, it must have fallen off. And then, about a month and a half ago, I was feeling really sick, you weren't there, you were fighting. A while later, I went to Alanna and she said I am. I'm sorry, Numair."

It was the last sentence that had the most impact on him. Not the fact that she had suspected for almost two months. Not the fact that she had probably known for a while, too. Just the fact that she was apologizing for bearing his child. "Sweetling, look at me." She was stubbon as always and kept her eyes on the ground. "Daine," He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I didn't tell you, and I lost my charm, and now our child's going to be a bastard just like me." She spat out the hated word, one she hadn't called herself in quite a time.

"You think I'm mad?" He asked, his voice breaking.

She sniffed and Numair realized that she was holding back tears. "Aren't you?"

"Daine..." He searched for a word to describe his feelings. "I'm, I'm elated!" He said, hugging her. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would." She answered and she realized how stupid her reasoning was as the words left her mouth.

"You're leaving?" Dumbledore asked them, in yet another meeting in his office.

"Finally." Muttered the snide man, Severus. Daine was beginning to dislike him.

"We have decided that it is time for us to leave, Alanna needs to see her family and continue with her work and Daine and I have to continue to fight in the war and sort out other things-"

"You told him?" Alanna asked, she meant it to be a whisper but the entire room heard.

"Yes, I told him."

"Told him what?" McGonagall asked, in her sharp, clipped voice, her beady eyes looking down at them, and they both felt like schoolchildren, caught in the act of breaking a rule.

"Nothing that concerns you." Numair continued on. "We thank you for your hospitality and your healing and we hope that you will remember us as we will remember you. We will be departing tonight, form the dining hall."

"See what all those reports do to you, Numair? It almost sounds like you have a mind." Daine teased.

"Why in the Great Hall?" Severus asked.

"We - or I - feel that it would be best for us to leave in that room because of it's atmosphere and open-ness."

"Then why not leave from outside?" Daine was liking him less and less. Why must he question everything?

"If we were to attempt to leave from outside, there would be too much open space and therefore someone could be seriously injured." Numair replied, and Daine heard a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well," Dumbledore said, cutting off the other man as he opened his mouth, "We will indeed remember you and we thank you for teaching us new things, such as , who has been sighting in common rooms, being petting recently." He looked at Daine with a twinkle in his eye."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ok, departure next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Coming

Ok, last chapter! I'm excited because now I get to start a new story and I have so many Ideas, so stick around, it's a toss up between a Tortall fic and a Percy Jackson and the Olympians so you tell me which one you prefer! Also, you might want to check out my in progress works, one's HP and ones TP so everyone's happy!

The strange people were there again, but their natures had changed. Alanna, the redheaded one, didn't seem as mad at the wildmage girl, Daine. And Daine seemed so much more relaxed with the mage Numair. But Daine kept tugging on Numair's arm, like a small child who wanted a sweet. The answer she got everytime she did this was not what she wanted to hear, judging by her expression. Alanna was completly oblivious, shoveling food that mirrored Ron's actions at the moment. Harry wanted desperately to know what was going on. Finally, Numair stood up and the women followed him to the middle of the Great Hall.

"Ooh, what are they doing?" Hermione asked. Harry felt that he was not the only one following the foriegners' actions.

"I dunno." He said, his eyes still glued to them. Daine caught his eye, smiled and waved, before looking up at Dumbledore, who had gone to the podium to give a speech.

"We regret to inform you that our guests, Numair, Alanna, and Daine, will be leaving us tonight, by way of which I do not know. We thank them for giving us an amazing experience with foreign magics and hope that they will remember us..." Harry zoned out, looking back to the trio. Alanna and Numair were creating a circle with black coming from the man and purple for Alanna. Daine stood back, watching it as though it was a rerun of a show she had seen on television. When the circle was complete, they all stepped inside. Numair took hold of Alanna's hands and Harry saw the purple glow go from her to him. Alanna stumbled when she let go, all of the glow gone, but Daine caught her and took Numair's hand. There was a flash of white light and, when the spots had cleared from Harry's vision, they were gone.

Daine, Numair and Alanna arrived, coincidentally, in the dining hall in the palace, where it was also, apparently, dinner. Everyone turned to stare as Alanna and Numair collapsed and Daine tried to keep them from injuring themselves on the fall.

"Daine, where have you all been?" Jon was the first to speak, but he didn't sound angry. He sounded confused and a bit frightened.

"During the battle, Alanna and I were hurt so Numair used a teleportation spell and it took us to this school and it was like a university for mages, but they studied weird kinds of magic and used wands, which are these wooden sticks, to do spells and Alanna and Numair came up with a way to get us back home and then they used up all of thei power to get us here." She said hurridly in one breath. "Will they be okay?" She asked Baird, who was looking over the mages.

"In a few days, they used up all of thei power combined, though. Where was the school?" He asked, out of a mixture of curiousity and needing to know how far they had to transport themselves and Daine.

"That's the thing." Daine started. "It wasn't anywhere I ever heard of. The school was called Hogwarts, and they, some students we talked to, said it was in England. Have you ever heard of a country called England?" She asked. "Or a school with that name?"

"No." Baird and Jon admitted at the same time. "You said you and Alanna were hurt. Are you both fully healed now?" Jon continued.

"Yes, but they had this strange way of healing. And their magic was odd, too." She blinked rapidly. "Can I have some water, please?"

Baird turned to get it but, when he turned back, he found that there were three unconsious mages on the ground, two from using up their power and one, he learned through his magic, from a mixture of dehydration and pregnancy.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ok, so review and read my other stories!


End file.
